Somewhere Only We Know
Somewhere Only We Know by Keane is featured in Born This Way, the eighteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Blaine, with the Warblers singing as back-up. This is a goodbye song to Kurt following his transfer back to McKinley from Dalton. This is one of five Warblers songs that are not an a cappella. McKinley students provide the accompaniment on various instruments, such as; guitar, bass, drums, and string quartet, and Blaine also takes his turn playing the piano. While the song is played, the Warblers all say goodbye to Kurt. After the song, Blaine begins to get emotional and hugs Kurt goodbye, both holding back tears. Lyrics Blaine: I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete Oh, simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me Is this the place we used to love Is this the place that I've been dreaming of Oh, simple thing where have you gone I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know? The Warblers: Somewhere only we know Blaine with The Warblers: And if you have a minute why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go So why don't we go The Warblers: And if you have a minute why don't we go (Blaine: Ooo! Ah-ah!) Talk about it somewhere only we know? (Blaine: Ha! Ah, ah, ow!) Blaine with The Warblers: This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? Blaine: Somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know? Trivia *This is the second song sung by the Warblers with musical instruments, the others being Blackbird, Help!, ''All You Need Is Love'' and'' Tightrope. ** ''Help! ''and ''All You Need Is Love ''is not exclusively performed by the Warblers. *This is Blaine's last performance as lead vocalist of the Warblers as he joins New Directions in ''The Purple Piano Project. **However, Blaine later sings lead in My Dark Side with the Warblers on background in Dynamic Duets only that he's not part of the Warblers in this occasion. Errors *While Blaine is singing and the Warblers are saying their goodbyes to Kurt, you can see Brittany go down the stairs twice. Gallery SOWN.png Tumblr_m3xteprwgL1qiascco3_250.gif SOWN1.png SOWN2.png SOWN3.png SOWN4.png SOWN5.png SOWN7.png SOWN8.png SOWN9.png SOWN10.png SOWN11.png SOWN12.png SOWN13.png SOWN14.png SOWN15.png SOWN17.png SOWN18.png SOWN19.png SOWN20.png SOWN21.png SOWN22.png SOWN23.png somewhere only we know usignoli (larry berry).PNG 4-23-2011-12-53-03-AM.jpg tumblr_ml0dcgqidE1qfqp94o2_250.gif tumblr_mndw31HVfd1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mndw31HVfd1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mndw31HVfd1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mndw31HVfd1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mndw31HVfd1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mndw31HVfd1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mndw31HVfd1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mndw31HVfd1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif somewhere only we know.png Tumblr n18084GPnw1tp7vbio6 250.gif Tumblr n18084GPnw1tp7vbio5 250.gif Tumblr n18084GPnw1tp7vbio4 250.gif Tumblr n18084GPnw1tp7vbio3 250.gif Tumblr n18084GPnw1tp7vbio2 250.gif Tumblr n18084GPnw1tp7vbio1 250.gif Blaine darren hair in born this way sowk.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music Presents the Warblers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner